The Worst Task I've Been Assigned To Do
by Kairii Kuchiki
Summary: Uryu is having the worst day yet. First, it's the anniversary of his mother's death. Second, his dad's a jerk. Finally, he is forced to go on a mission with the Quincies' murderer's daughter in order to find a herb that will help the psychopath live.


The Worst Task I've Been Assigned To Do 

Chapter 1

"_Mommy, who are those people over there?" I asked while tugging my mom's dress. She then looked up and smiled._

"_Oh it's those silly soul reapers your grandfather is always talking about. It looks like they just got done with a recon mission," she answered._

"_But there's a girl, I thought that soul reapers were only men," I answered pointing to a woman soul reaper. _

"_Oh Uryu! I thought that you were the one who said that women should do whatever they wanted to!" Mom exclaimed giggling, her blue eyes shining like stars. By the time we were done getting groceries it was already turning to sunset, and we were heading back home. Just then a dark shadow appeared above us, then landed as mom grabbed me and pushed us out of the way. _

"_Mommy! What is that thing?" I asked looking at the huge monster before the two of us._

"_Uryu that's one of those hollows your grandfather has talked about. We need to get home and find your father now!" She exclaimed grabbing my hand and running for home. While we were trying to get there the hollow kept chasing us. We were almost home now but I tripped and scraped my knee. It was too late now the hollow was caught up and extended it's huge arm toward me. "No!" I heard my mom scream, and red liquid fell to the ground._

"_Mommy," I whimpered seeing a whole side of her covered in blood. Then out of the blue a blue arrow came from beside me and chopped off the hollow's arm that was holding my mom. "Dad!" I exclaimed seeing my dad holding the Quincy bow and arrow looking so cool, and tough. Not that he wasn't._

"_Stand back Uryu. I don't want to hurt you," he calmly said. Following his orders I moved as he shot more arrows at the hollow._

"_Darn you Quincy!" the hollow screeched. "But I won't leave empty-handed. I have a special move, and that is anyone I have wounded in the last twenty minutes will die whenever I am killed. Now talk to your wife before she dies," the hollow said before disintegrating into thin air._

"_No!" Dad shouted and dropped his bow before coming to mom, and I went over to. He held mom's hand and looked at her. She looked way worse than I thought seeing all the damage done to her. But her hair still looked like the same, beautiful, black, and up in a hair clip. "Tsuki, what do I do?" My dad asked quietly. _

"_You go on without me," she answered. "You protect Uryu and make sure he's a good boy who gets A's," she laughed while looking at me. "And Ryuuken, remember your dream to help people," she said staring lovingly at dad. "Now I love you both very much please take good care of yourselves. I'll be waiting for you," she said before closing her eyes forever. _

"_Mommy!" I shouted.

* * *

_

I woke up with beads of sweat rolling off of my face. _It must be that day, _I thought putting on my glasses and getting out of bed. I always have that dream of my mom's death before the day on which she died. Even though it was a Thursday I wouldn't go to school, because dad and I would always go to her grave. At first it bothered me that Ichigo's mom was killed by a hollow too, but I got used to it. We were friends now that killed hollows together. I walked down the stairs and started walking toward the kitchen until I heard music from my dad's room. I shrugged it off and fixed me up some cereal. After that I got dressed then headed toward the living room. _What the heck? Is dad listening to the same song over and over? It's getting really annoying,_ I thought walking toward his room. I knocked on the door before entering, and I saw my dad with his face almost glued to his TV. "Uh, dad. Are you okay?" I asked walking toward him.

"Oh Uryu it's you," he said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. I looked at the TV and noticed it was a music video with a couple dancing around in weird outfits. They looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. It looked pretty old and almost 80'sish. "Did you notice that the people in the video looked familiar Uryu?" Dad asked. "Well it's because your mom and I made that song and video. The song is called 'Obsession'. Perhaps you've heard it in music?"

"Not really," I answered.

"Of course not," Dad answered almost rejected.

"Well it's really cool," I said trying to cheer him up even though I was lying. It was kind of lame, and by kind of I mean really lame. I mean how many videos do you see a camel and a penguin in together, none. "So um you ready to see mom?" I asked while trying to change the subject.

"Sure," he answered turning off the TV. "So do you wanna drive or do you want me to? Oh that's right you can't drive yet," he mumbled grabbing his car keys and getting in his silver car. _Low blow dad, really low, _I thought since I skipped my driver's ed class due to being in Hueco Mundo, saving Orihime and all. Didn't he care whether I came back alive or not? I got in the car and we started to drive toward the cemetery. All in the meantime dad kept playing his one hit wonder song.

"Uh dad. Can we listen to something else?" I asked almost having the lyrics fully memorized.

"Do you not care about your mother? You heartless hollow," he said while sticking imaginary swords through me. _Wow dad how nice._ We got out of the car and dad took a bouquet of flowers from the trunk of the car. We then found mom's grave and stayed by the grave. After twenty minutes dad's beeper went off, and he checked it. "Sorry Uryu but I gotta go. This one's important, bye," he said before driving off. "Wait!" I tried to yell. "Take me home first!" But he was already gone. _Great stranded in the middle of nowhere with no way to get home. _I decided to start walking home but quickly grew tired. I then searched for a gas station but only saw rice fields. Now, my dad has done some pretty bad things to me like never appreciating the curtains I made for the dining room, or the mackerel stewed in miso(which I made myself!), and buying me clothing with buttons instead of fasteners, but still… "What kind of dad leaves his own son in the middle of nowhere!" I exclaimed holding my arms out.

"At least yours doesn't hurt you when you do something wrong," a feminine voice said behind me. Without thinking though I answered back.

"Yeah well, his words do hurt sometimes. Especially when he adds that glare of hatred in the mix," I answered seeing who I was talking to. I then saw a face I basically memorized. "Nemu Kurotsuchi? What are you doing here?" I pretty much knew her since our first encounter in the soul society when her 'father' was hurting her while thinking of ways to capture me. There was also the time when she aided me in trying to regain my Quincy powers. And then in my most recent experience with her I was in Hueco Mundo, and Renji and I were almost beat by Szayellaporro Grantz. That was until Mayuri Kurotsuchi and her came to assist us. After Mayuri killed Mr. Pink Renji and I were extremely beat, and Mayuri commanded Nemu to hold me down as he tried to 'fix' (rebuild *cough cough*) me, and she… Ahem, 'suffocated' me. Now what did she and father want with me now? "What do you want with me?" I asked sternly.

"Well you see Quincy my master has become very ill with a very rare disease even he barely knows about, and well I may need some assistance from you. You see the herb that he needs is found somewhere in Hueco Mundo, and as we recall that place is still full of arrancars even with Sosuke Aizen gone, so will you help me find this rare herb?" she asked.

"Why don't you let any other soul reapers help you?"

"Master Mayuri doesn't want anyone knowing he's ill. He says that will stain his reputation."

"I'll have to think about this," I answered, and to be truthful, I did have to think about it. "Um how about we both meet here tomorrow and I'll give you my answer."

"That would be fine," she answered giving a slight nod. "Tomorrow, here, at this time. I'll remember, so goodbye Quincy." And with that she left to go back wherever she came from. _Well that settles that_, I thought sighing. Since I told her to meet me here and I'll give her my answer, the answer would be no. As much as I would help her I could not stand to help that mad scientist. He's the one that killed grandfather and the other Quincies! Why should I help him? Anyway after I find my way home I'm not coming back this way ever! I don't even know where I am. After walking for what seemed like twenty minutes the noise of a vehicle appeared behind me. Quickly reacting I did the sign the says 'help me I got drunk and somehow woke up here' to the driver. Slowly the driver stopped his truck. Yes pick-up truck, the kind that farmers drive.

"Seems like you're lost need a ride?" the driver asked and I nodded. I started to open the passenger seat door when the driver said, "Hey what you think you're doing? I meant in the back. It's comfy there better than here." I then walked toward the back and hopped in, and then sat on a bale of hay. "You okay? So where to?"

"Karakura Town," I answered, and wondering if this is sanitary, but also thinking that this is fun a little bit. Dad never took me to any haunted hay rides like everyone else does. The truck then started to move forward, and to be honest the wind felt nice against my something jumped out of the hay bales and almost knocked me out of the truck. After I regained my balance I held whatever was trying to murder me. I couldn't believe it, but sorta can, a pig. A pig tried to kill me. "Why is there a murderous pig back here?" I asked to the driver.

"Hey! He's the nicest pig ever! And he has a name! That name's Napoleon Baconparte. Got it?" The driver answered, and I nodded in fear that he may possess a shotgun right beside him.

"So, Napoleon are you having a good day? Because this is by far the worst day yet. Even with all those hollows and other junk I've been through," I said to Napoleon. Yes, I talked to a pig. But it seemed like he's a better listener than my dad is anyway.


End file.
